Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of billiard accessories, and more particularly to a billiard cue chalking and scuffing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of people all over the world play billiards. Whether it""s pool, bumper pool, snooker or eight ball, these sports use a billiard cue which carries a tip that requires chalk be applied periodically. Basically, every time the player shoots at the pool balls they need to chalk the cue tip with the chalk. Also, a main part of having the chalk stick to the cue tip is that it must be scuffed with a scuffer. It is very distracting and annoying, especially during a match, if the player needs to go into their bag or to another area to scuff their cue tip.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,079; 4,785,586; 5,046,728; 5,697,852 and 5,865,682, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cue tip treatment devices. While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical unitary chalking and scuffing device for a billiard cue.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved chalking and scuffing device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a unitary chalking and scuffing device for a billiard cue. The device includes a block of billiard chalk with a face of exposed chalk and with at least one of the other faces carrying a scuffing surface. In one embodiment of the invention, the block has one face of exposed chalk and five faces that carry sandpaper to scuff the tip of the billiard cue so the chalk will adhere.